La Muerte de Kaito Kid
by Angel-LauraR
Summary: Una fría noche de invierno una bala impacto directa en un cuerpo vestido totalmente de blanco. Esa noche en los brazos de su amada el ladrón de guante blanco más famoso dio su último aliento. Esa noche no solo acabó una vida.


Hola, este es un shot que hice para el cumpleaños de mi Senpai, aunque ya lo tenía hecho desde hace bastante, quería encontrar una imagen que fuera buena, por ello he tardado en colgarlo.

Espero que guste.

Dislaimer: Los personajes de Magic Kaito no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Gosho Aoyama.

* * *

 _La Muerte de Kaito Kid_

Era una de las noches más frías de todo el año, pero también era el día del atraco de Kid que todos esperaban, por ello, pese al frío había una gran multitud de personas rodeando el gran hotel de Tokio, donde se exponía la joya que había sido valorada como la más cara del mundo, un diamante de cincuenta y nueve quilates nombrado `` Pink Start ´´ , del cual su precio asciende hasta los ochenta y tres millones de dólares y alrededor de sesenta y dos millones de euros.

Era extraño que una joya tan valiosa como esta fuera expuesta, pero a petición del dueño del hotel que era íntimo amigo del propietario de la joya, esta fue llevada a la capital Japón, a Tokio.

Obviamente para el transporte del diamante se tomaron todas y cada una de las necesarias medidas de seguridad para que no fuera robado, pero lo problemas no estaban durante el transporte, sino cuando la joya estuviera expuesta.

Como todos los medios y personas habían previsto el afamado y ágil ladrón más famoso del mundo mando un aviso al inspector Nakamori, en el cual dijo claramente que iría a robar la joya el día que hacía referencia a su nombre.

No hacía falta tener una gran inteligencia para saber que esta fecha era el catorce de diciembre, haciendo referencia al número con el que identificaba a Kid.

Pero en la nota no había ningún indicio de la hora, por lo que se supuso que está sería a las 14:12 p.m, haciendo referencia también al nombre de la joya, pero a esa hora no hubo ningún indicio de Kid, por lo que los oficiales de policía estaban con los ojos vendados, sin saber cuando aparecería el ladrón.

Las horas pasaron hasta que hizo acto la noche, donde comienza realmente nuestra historia.

Cualquiera diría que era una noche tranquila y preciosa, en la cual se podía respirar paz, pero nadie sabía que esa noche sería una de las más crueles, esa noche no solo una vida acabaría, esa noche la vida de dos enamorados acabaría de una forma trágica.

Eran las 22:02 p.m cuando un gas de color rosa comenzó a esparcirse por todo el hotel y sus alrededores, dejando dormidos no solo a los guardias que custodiaban el diamante, sino también a todas y cada una de las personas que había ido allí.

Cuando todos habían caído en brazos de Morfeo apareció la figura blanca que todos querían ver, pero que nadie consiguió si quiera ver esa noche.

El ladrón esta vez no quería que nadie, ni siquiera los policías se vieran del todo implicados en ese robo, solo mando un aviso por costumbre y porque no veía gusto que él mismo hiciera desaparecer una joya sin avisar, ese no era su modus operandi.

No tardo mucho en coger la joya y encaminarse a la azotea, no quería que nadie le viera y le siguiera, sabía que esa noche iba a ser peligrosa, y no permitiría que nadie fuera herido o peor, que alguien muriera por su culpa.

Al llegar a su destino como de costumbre quiso comprobar si la joya que había obtenido hoy era Pandora, pero antes de que pudiera si quiera alzar la joya un disparo resonó en la silenciosa noche. Este disparo simplemente le rozó la mano, obligándolo a soltar la joya, pero él sabía perfectamente que esa no iba a ser la última bala que recibiría.

Se giró encarando al tirador que no era otro que Snake, pero hoy para su sorpresa iba solo sin acompañante alguno, cosa que no hizo más que atemorizarle más, ya que seguramente sus compañeros estaban escondidos en algún lugar para asegurarse de que no huyera.

— Volvemos a vernos ladronzuelo…— inquirió el asesino sin dejar en ningún momento de apuntar a Kaito — Me gustaría decir que es un placer encontrarnos, pero temo que precisamente hoy no es un placer verme, ¿no? — habló cargando su arma.

— Da igual el día, nunca es agradable ver tú horrenda cara Snake — expresó Kaito con una perfecta cara de póquer.

Snake arrugó el entrecejo al oír lo dicho por el joven, pero no dijo nada, solo esbozó una sonrisa siniestra.

— Bueno muchacho, no estamos aquí para hablar, — manifestó extendiendo la mano — ya sabemos lo que quiero, así que dame la joya y nos ahorraremos tiempo.

— No te pienso dar la joya — recitó totalmente seguro — Si es Pandora la destruiré sin dudarlo un segundo.

— Si lo haces te estás condenando tú mismo a morir — aseguró Snake — Y créeme que yo te mandaría al infierno gustoso Kid, y esta vez no podrás salir de él — formuló rememorando la primera vez que supuestamente mató al individuo que estaba en frente de él.

— Nunca se sabe Snake, puede que como ya he hecho en el pasado consiga librarme de tus garras.

Kaito sin que Snake se diera cuenta, estaba preparando su ala delta a escondidas para huir de ahí con la joya, pero no entraba en sus planes que uno de los secuaces de Snake saliera de su escondite con una chica que no dejaba de moverse y gritar para lograr huir.

Su cara de póquer se resquebrajó por completo al saber la identidad de la joven.

Era Aoko, su Aoko.

— ¿Qué hace esta mocosa aquí? — cuestionó con ira Snake dirigiéndose a su compinche.

— Estaba escondida escuchando toda la conversación jefe, pero gracias al brillo de su pulsera uno de los francotiradores ha notado su presencia y nos ha avisado — explicó el hombre que vestía idéntico a Snake.

— Entiendo…Parecer ser que esta pequeña rata tampoco podrá seguir viviendo, ¿verdad preciosa? — preguntó a Aoko acercándola a él ante la mueca de asco de la chica.

— ¡Suéltame asesino! — exclamó la muchacha pegándole una fuerte patada a Snake intentando soltarse, cosa que no ocurrió ya que el secuaz de Snake seguía detrás de ella.

— Maldita zorra — escupió subiendo su mano con intención de golpearla.

— ¡Ni se te ocurra ponerle una mano encima! — aulló Kaito disparando hacia la mano de Snake con su pistola de cartas, para después darle también al compañero que tenía retenida a Aoko, consiguiendo que esta se soltara de sus opresores.

Kaito indicó a Aoko que fuera con él para protegerse, la chica no dudó en hacerlo, prefería estar con un ladrón que jamás hizo daño a nadie que con esos dos asesinos que deseaban matarlos a ambos.

— Maldito bastardo — dijo mirando a Kaito, quien ahora cubría a Aoko en la medida de lo posible para que no fuera herida.

— No es hombre aquel que golpea a las chicas Snake, creí que tus padres al menos te habrían enseñado eso — observó Kaito, quien en ese momento solo quería ganar tiempo para conseguir que Aoko pudiera salir de allí sana y salva, sin importar si él conseguía también hacerlo.

— Déjate de juegos Kid y dame de una vez la joya y a la chica, y así quizás consigas salvar el pellejo — anunció el asesino quien ya estaba más que harto de los jueguecitos del ladrón.

— Prefiero morir antes de que dañes a una persona inocente — declaró el joven de blanco ante la sorprendida mirada de Aoko y la divertida de Snake.

El asesino se rió de la valentía del chico, mientras que Kaito estaba cada vez más desesperado, no había ninguna forma de huir y poder salvarse los dos, y las posibilidades de que Aoko saliera eran también mínimas, si seguían así ambos morirían esa noche.

Aoko por su parte miraba entre confusa y alegre al ladrón, al principio cuando sus miradas se cruzaron por primera vez lo vio, pero no lo quiso creer. No vio a Kid, vio a Kaito, a su amigo y amor secreto, pero cuando él dijo que le daba igual morir, ahí si pudo ver claramente en sus ojos la determinación junto con ese color azul zafiro. No había error, esos ojos eran lo de él, eran los ojos en los que muchas veces se perdió, lo ojos que siempre había adorado y amaba contemplar.

Volvió a mirar al frente cuando escuchó un carraspeo que venia de Snake, a quien ya se le estaba acabando la paciencia.

— Mira chaval, no tienes opción, así que danos a la chica, te aseguro que la mataremos rápido para que no sufra — aseguró Snake.

— ¿Tampoco te enseñaron tus padres el significado de las palabras? — ironizó Kaito — He dicho que no te la daré.

— Tú te lo has buscado muchacho — enunció Snake disparando con su arma hacia Kaito, consiguiendo quitarle el sombrero y romper el monóculo haciéndole un rasguño — Parece que esta vez fallé…Pero parece ser que el destino al menos quería que viéramos tú verdadero rostro.

La sangre que se deslizaba por el pómulo del ladrón demostraba que en aquel momento no llevaba máscara alguna, y también confirmaba que Aoko estaba en lo correcto a lo que la identidad del ladrón se refería.

— Sabía que eras tú — susurró Aoko abrazándose a la espalda del joven, que aunque no lo hizo notar estaba sorprendido de la acción de su amiga.

— Así que era por eso…Al parecer vosotros dos os conocéis — anunció Snake mirando a la pareja sonriendo con burla — Seré generoso y os daré un minuto exacto para que os despidáis, tomadlo como un regalo de despedida.

Kaito aunque no se fiaba de lo dicho por Snake, por ello no hizo ningún movimiento hasta que vio que Snake soltó el arma en el suelo.

Sabía que él al menos iba a morir, por ello al menos Aoko se merecía una pequeña explicación.

Se giró hasta quedar frente a Aoko, que lo miraba tristemente.

— Aoko, yo…— intentó hablar, pero la chica le interrumpió.

— Kaito vete, no podemos morir los dos aquí — proclamó la chica mirándole a los ojos y acariciándole la mejilla dulcemente, un tacto que el muchacho agradeció.

— No me pienso ir sin ti — aseveró el joven poniendo su mano encima de la de la chica que tenía en su mejilla — Prefiero estar muerto a dejarte morir.

— ¿¡No lo entiendes!? Si no te vas te matará a ti también

— Prefiero estar muerto a estar vivo sin ti — declaró abrazándola.

Aoko le correspondió el gesto de cariño del que no solo era su amigo de la infancia, sino también su primer y único amor. Aunque le daba alegría que él no la fuera a dejar sola no podía evitar que las lágrimas empezaran a caer por su rostro al saber que él moriría, realmente no se lo merecía, la culpa había sido suya por inmiscuirse en lo que no debía.

— Se acabó el tiempo muchacho — anunció Snake a la vez que en milésimas de segundos sacaba su arma y disparaba sin pensar.

Pero él no esperaba que Kaito se tiraría junto con Aoko por la azotea, abriendo su ala delta, salvándose ambos de una muerte inminente.

Kaito voló durante unos diez minutos para alejarse lo suficiente de sus atacantes con Aoko cargada en sus brazos, quien se escondía en el cuello de Kaito para que él no viera sus lágrimas, pero ese intento era inútil, él ya sabía de su llanto silencioso.

Aterrizó en una terraza solitaria y algo oscura excepto por una pequeña luz que provenía de una farola cercana.

Aún estando en tierra él no bajó a Aoko de sus brazos, así como ella no hizo el intento de bajar. Estuvieron así por bastante tiempo, hasta que el sonido de un reloj resonó en toda la ciudad.

Parecía mentira que sin ninguno de los dos darse cuenta habían aterrizado en un edificio cercano a la torre del reloj.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos por primera vez desde que huyeron de Snake.

Sin ser concientes de ello poco a poco fueron acercando sus rostros lentamente mientras cerraban los ojos, haciendo desaparecer esa distancia que los separaba juntando sus labios en un beso, el primero de ambos.

El beso no duró mucho, pero aún así fue especial para ambos, quienes estaban completamente ruborizados, pero seguían en la misma posición en la que habían llegado.

Kaito abrazó más a Aoko contra él, escondiendo su cabeza en su cuello, mientras que Aoko comenzaba a acariciarle suavemente su desordenada cabellera.

— No se que hubiera hecho si te hubieran matado — habló de repente Kaito, sorprendiendo a Aoko — No se como podría seguir viviendo sin ti.

— Kaito…— pronunció mientras él volvía a mirarla a los ojos.

— Aoko, no se como acabaste en la azotea sin dormirte como los demás, pero te aseguro que cuando vi como ese asesino te llevaba con Snake quise pegarles un tiro a todos ellos para que te soltaran — declaró de golpe recibiendo una mirada de sorpresa de Aoko, quien después sonrió bajándose de los brazos de Kaito y dándole la espalda — Aoko — la llamó.

— No quiero que jamás manches tus manos de sangre…Ni siquiera por mí — dijo dándose la vuelta volviendo a conectar sus miradas — No quiero que jamás te conviertas en un asesino Kaito.

— Te prometo que así será — prometió acercándose a ella tomando su mano para besarla — Jamás mataré a nadie, pero prométeme que no te podrás más en riesgo — pidió Kaito.

— Esta bien, pero no quiero que tú tampoco lo estés, no quiero estar todas las noches preocupada por si podré o no volverte a ver — manifestó tristemente.

— No hará falta que eso ocurra, ya tengo lo que buscaba — profirió enseñándole la joya robada esa noche.

— Entonces Kid…

— Desaparecerá a partir de esta noche — terminó por ella con una sonrisa — Ya solo soy Kaito Kuroba, el estudiante de secundaria y futuro mago.

— Me alegro Kaito — sonrió sinceramente.

— Bueno, pero hay algo más que quiero robar — anunció.

— ¿Qué cosa? — inquirió sobresaltada.

— A ti — susurró en su oído para después encararla y robarle un beso mientras la sujetaba por la cintura.

Aoko se sorprendió por el repentino acto de Kaito, pero le correspondió ese beso que cada vez se volvía más profundo.

Pero en mitad de ese fogoso beso una bala impacto de lleno en la silueta vestida de blanco, que profirió un alarido por el dolor, separándose de los labios de Aoko, quien después de darse cuenta de lo ocurrido miró con miedo como el amor de su vida respiraba con mucha dificultad, casi sin poder estar en pie.

— ¡Kaito! — exclamó aterrada mientras las lágrimas comenzaban de nuevo.

— Parece que nos han seguido — pronunció jadeante, mientras encontraba al tirador que había disparado, que no era otro que Snake — Aoko, vete de aquí y destruye esta joya — habló Kaito mientras le entregaba la joya.

— Pero Kaito, ¿y tú? — preguntó la joven entre llantos.

No hubo respuesta por parte del chico, eso dejo las cosas claras a Aoko.

— Idiota, no pienso irme y dejarte solo para que mueras — lloró Aoko abrazando al chico.

— Si no te vas nos mataran a los dos — recitó Kaito mientras agarraba el meton de Aoko para que le mirara — Si hay aunque sea la mínima oportunidad de que salgas de aquí con vida te aseguro que lo harás.

— No quiero, no quiero salir viva de aquí sin ti Kaito, no pienso dejar que mueras aquí, si salimos de aquí lo haremos juntos te guste o no — declaró agarrándole ella de las mejillas.

— Idiota, a mi me quedan pocos minutos de vida, y además sería una carga para que tú pudieras salir de aquí — razonó mientras buscaba alguna ruta de escape posible para ambos, una ruta que no existía — Vete de aquí — le ordenó con una mirada fría.

— Pero… — debatió ella.

— ¡Pero que escena tan conmovedora tenemos aquí! — exclamó una tercera voz que hizo que ambos chicos sintieran pavor — No imaginé que me iba a encontrar tal escena, parece que las cosas van a ser más divertidas de lo que pensaba — proclamó volviendo a disparar a Kaito, consiguiendo que esta vez cayera al suelo, a la vez que Aoko gritaba agachándose a su lado.

— Aoko…Lo…siento…Yo no…pude protegerte — se disculpó mientras una lágrima caía por su mejilla.

— No digas eso — pidió Aoko mientras le acariciaba la mejilla — Me has protegido demasiadas veces.

— No las…suficientes — aclaró Kaito mientras notaba que sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse.

— Kaito, no los cierres, por favor resiste — suplicó Aoko quien veía como su amor moría antes sus ojos sin que ella pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo.

— Te amo…Aoko — declaró finalmente antes de que sus ojos se cerraran completamente, para ya jamás volver a abrirse.

— Kaito — lo llamó Aoko intentando que volviera a abrir los ojos — ¡Kaito! ¡No por favor, tú no puedes dejarme así! — exclamaba moviendo el cuerpo del mago, pero este no respondía a sus llamados — ¡Kaito! — gritó Aoko abrazando el cuerpo sin vida del ladrón, mientras sentía como su corazón se rompía al saber que ya jamás podría volver a ver esos ojos zafiros que amaba junto a esa sonrisa que ya extrañaba.

Nunca más podría volver a verle reír, así como tampoco podría volver a escuchar su voz o sentir de nuevo sus labios contra los suyos. Jamás podría volver a ser feliz si él no estaba junto a ella aunque solo fuera para reírse de ella o levantarle la falda. Él ya no iba a volver, y tendría que aceptarlo quisiera o no.

— Vaya, que final más trágico…— musitó con una sonrisa el asesino que había acabado con la vida del ladrón, y que ahora planeaba acabar con la de la chica — Dame la joya si no quieres que a ti te ocurra lo mismo.

Aoko aún seguías sosteniendo la joya en su mano, esa joya que Kaito le pidió que destruyera, esa joya que le había costado la vida.

Ella sabía que aunque se la diera él la mataría de igual forma, por ello sí tenía que morir lo haría después de destruir esa joya y cumplir la última voluntad de Kaito.

— No se de que me hablas — habló apretando fuertemente la mano donde tenía la joya.

— No mientas querida, no te servirá de nada, sabemos que el muerto robó la joya y que aún la tiene que tener encima.

— Te equivocas, él no tiene la joya, él…la destruyó después de que huyéramos de vosotros — expresó con miedo de que se diera cuenta de su mentira.

— Si eso es cierto, entonces…— parloteó a la vez que disparaba a la chica a la espalda, más concretamente en la zona de los pulmones — Ya no nos sirves pequeña, y así nadie podrá saber jamás que estáis muertos — articuló a la vez que sus compinches traían varias garrafas con un extraño líquido, que Aoko supuso que sería gasolina.

Snake planeaba quemar sus cadáveres para no dejar huella del asesinato de Kaito, y para que ella no pudiera escapar de allí de ninguna manera.

Vio como los asesinos esparcían la sustancia por todos los alrededores de aquel lugar, que en aquellos momentos estaba totalmente vacío, por suerte nadie más moriría a parte de ellos.

Miro el rostro sin vida de Kaito, de repente lo pudo ver con más luz, no tenía que darse la vuelta para saber que los asesinos ya habían encendido el fuego, que gracias a la gasolina se había extendido rápidamente.

Las fuerzas ya la comenzaban a abandonar debido al disparo que Snake había causado.

Poco a poco su cuerpo comenzó a ceder a la muerte, pero antes de eso quería decir algo, quería decir aquello que desde siempre había guardado, y que al menos quería decir una vez.

— T-Te a-a-mo — declaró con dificultad para finalmente caer sobre el cadáver del ladrón, esta vez muerta.

La llamas poco a poco se fueron encargando de consumir lentamente aquel edificio, aunque los bomberos acudieron al llamado de uno de los peatones que vio el fuego era demasiado tarde, el fuego ya había consumido el edificio, como también a los dos cuerpos sin vida que fueron abandonados ahí junto con una joya, una maldita joya que era lo provocadora de sus muertes.

La noticia de ese incendio no fue muy importante en aquel momento, ya que todos los medios de comunicación estaban hablando sobre el tema de Kaito Kid, de la manera en que dejó dormidos a todos las personas de edificio y robó la joya considerada como la más cara del mundo.

Pero había una persona que no estaba preocupada por Kid por una vez, y ese no era otro que él inspector Nakamori, quien empezó a buscar sin descanso a su desaparecida hija, así como también a aquel a quien consideraba casi como un hijo, a Kaito el amigo de su hija. Pero jamás los encontró, ni supo de ellos hasta el día de su muerte, donde entre lágrimas Chikage Kuroba le contó lo sucedido, ya que ella gracias a un micrófono que su hijo tenía escondido pudo saber la verdad.

Ginzo lloró todas las lágrimas que le quedaban antes de partir hacia el otro mundo, recriminándose el no haber prestado atención a aquel incendio, por no haber pedido que buscaran algún indicio de que su hija y Kaito hubieran estado allí. Parecía mentira que el mundo entero hubiera dado la espada a dos desaparecidos, mientras que sí buscaban al ladrón. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que no había pasado el suficiente rato con su hija, así como tampoco fue capaz de salvarla.

Para todos Kaito Kid fue más importante que aquellos jóvenes que murieron por culpa del deseo de la juventud eterna, un deseo que nadie se merecía cumplir, todos tienen una sola vida, que aunque sea corta se tiene que disfrutar al máximo, aunque esas dos personas que tanto se amaban no pudieron vivir toda la vida que tenían por delante, ellos murieron demasiado pronto, dejando a aquellas personas que los querían hundidos en la desdicha.

 _Fin_


End file.
